Kirby: Water World
by jonathan24
Summary: An Metroidvania style game starring Kirby in his latest adventure in the deep blue sea. All rights belong to Nintendo and HAL Laboratory.
1. Part 1

The story opens to a calm and clear sunny day at the beach. Kirby, wearing his scuba mask and snorkel, jumps headfirst into the water. While swimming with some Blippers and passing a Glunk and a Squishy, Kirby sees a big pink pearl glowing nearby. Kirby swims towards the pearl and then out of curiosity, touches it. Suddenly, pink auras coming from the pearl envelop Kirby and then a flash of pink light occurs. As Kirby opens his eyes, he notices his arms have been turned into fins, his feet turned into flippers and has scales all over his body. Shocked by his appearance, he swims back to shore. But then he starts suffocating, unaware that he now has gills. Kirby's animal friends Kine and ChuChu, leap out of the water and drag Kirby back into the sea, saving his life.

Kine: Hi Kirby, can you understand me?

Kirby suddenly reacts to what Kine is saying.

Kine: I'll take that as a yes.

ChuChu: Don't be scared, it's us! We're your friends, remember?

Kine: It has been a while since our last adventure, but you don't remember us actually talking to you before. Look, this all will be explained later but right now we need your help. Come with us.

The two start swimming out to the sea with Kirby following after them. Once they had made their way down to the ocean floor, they spot an underwater Atlantis-like city under attack.

ChuChu: Oh no, it's happening again!

Kine: We better get down there quick!

Kirby looks worried but then starts to feel confident and they all swim towards the city. Once they've arrived, they see small, several yellow bipedal submarines with mechanical claws and blue eyes scavenging through the rubble, taking whatever loot they could find. Just then, they see the trio, so they drop everything and pull out harpoon guns at them.

Kine: What are you waiting for, Kirby?! Show them what you're made of!

Kirby takes them on. After defeating the last of them, a bunch of dolphins come out of hiding and start applauding at them.

Kine: This is more like it!

ChuChu: What are you talking about? They're clearly cheering for Kirby!

Two dolphins wearing armor and wielding spears approach the three.

ChuChu: The king and queen are expecting you, Kirby. Don't want to keep them waiting.

The three follow the dolphins to a jewel-encrusted palace. As they make their way to the throne room, they see both a male dolphin and female dolphin dressed in royal garb.

King: So this is the hero from the surface. Can't say that we're entirely impressed.

Kine: Trust me, this guy can do anything!

Queen: Well that does sound quite believable if I do say so myself!

King: Kirby, is it? I personally welcome you to our kingdom. We are the Dolphinion. I am King Porposeidon, and this is my wife Queen Shira.

Shira: We thank you for vanquishing those dreadful pirates! They've been attacking and plundering our city over and over again! None of our finest soldiers have been able to stop them all. So we've searched the seas for someone who can help us.

ChuChu: Kine and I were exploring when we discovered this place. We told them all about you, Kirby! So they requested us to bring you here.

Kine: The only problem was that you can't breathe underwater, much less swim as well as us.

Just then, the pink pearl floats down in front of Kirby.

Porposeidon: And we have the solution. You recognize this? It's the same one that turned you into what you are now.

Shira: It's also the reason why you can understand your friends.

Porposeidon: There are six more like this scattered across the oceans. Together, they're the key to unlocking an ancient weapon that will bring down the whole pirate armada! It's up to you to find them and bring them to us. Feel free to look around our city a bit, find anything useful before you set off on your quest.

Shira: Once you've completed your mission, we'll turn you back to normal.

ChuChu: You can count on us!

The three start to leave the throne room.

Kine: And so begins another perilous, yet awesome adventure of Kine and his sidekicks!

ChuChu: Oh, brother.

The scene fades to black. The next scene shows them swimming through a barrier reef.

ChuChu: So this is where that pretty pearl led us to, it's so beautiful here!

Kine: Well this ain't a vacation, and we're not here to sightsee. Hey Kirby, do you know how to use that thing?

Kirby pulls out the pearl and it starts glowing.

Kine: Lead the way.

The three begin to navigate their way through the reef. After a while, they enter an area where they see another pink pearl sitting on the ocean floor.

Kine: What do we have here.

Kirby moves slowly towards the pearl.

ChuChu: Be careful, this is usually the part where something big and dangerous comes along!

Kine: Oh please, like what scary monster would show up in a nice place like this?

Suddenly, a giant piece of coral rises up from the floor, revealing to have a face like Whispy Woods. It then opens it's mouth and inhales the pearl.

Kine: Hey, we called dibs on that first!

ChuChu: You got this, Kirby! We're rooting for you!

Kirby fights the boss. After he defeats it, it shows the same beaten look as Whispy Woods as it spits out the pearl.

Kine: That'll teach you! Say, doesn't that almost look like the apple tree that tries to hurt Kirby at the beginning of his adventures?

ChuChu: Oh yeah, why can't that mean old tree just leave Kirby alone! Anyway, we better get this back to them.

Kirby picks up the pearl and they all start swimming away from the reef.


	2. Part 2

Kirby, Kine, and ChuChu return to the palace where they are greeted by the king and queen.

Porposeidon: Back already? I believe you had found the next pearl.

Kirby gives the pearl to the king.

Shira: Well done, it must've been easy for you to acquire this.

Kine: You said it! And at this rate, we'll be done by dinner time!

Porposeidon: I wish it was that simple. You may have gotten your fins on this with ease, but it's going to be much more difficult to get the others. The further you go, the more dangerous your journey will be. You'll need special abilities to survive whatever comes your way.

Kine: Well Kirby can copy certain abilities just by swallowing things, but he can't because... you know.

Porposeidon: Oh, then you're going to love this!

The two pearls start to float around Kirby, and then a bunch of pink auras emitting from the pearls get absorbed into Kirby.

Shira: You might want to step back.

As they all clear some space for Kirby, he creates an ocean current that lets him charge forward across the room with excessive force.

Kine: Wow, what was that?

Porposeidon: The pearls have hidden powers that are given to those who have the strength, courage, and must be pure of heart. Looks like Kirby fits the description.

Shira: What he gained was only a fraction. Once all seven Power Pearls are gathered, he'll unlock an even greater power. Those awful pirates will don't know what hit them!

ChuChu: Wait, I thought you said this ancient weapon's the only thing that would stop them.

Porposeidon: That depends on if this weapon still works after so long. But just in case, we need to have the next best thing on our side.

Kine: Can't argue with that.

The trio start swimming out of the throne room as the scene fades to black. The next scene shows them swimming across the ocean floor. Just then, they hear a high-pitched sound of a killer whale calling.

ChuChu: Did you guys hear that?

Kine: Yeah, but I can't help feeling that I've heard it somewhere before.

They hear the sound again, and then they turn around and see Acro the killer whale swimming towards them.

Kine: Hey, it's him! It's Acro!

Acro swims up to the three.

ChuChu: Hello there, Acro! How're you doing?

Acro squeaks at them.

Kine: Did you get all that, Kirby? I didn't understand any of it.

Kirby shakes his head to no.

ChuChu: Well it's nice to see you again. We should get going now.

The three start swimming but then Acro swims up to the front of them.

Kine: What gives? Could you move aside please?

The trio try to go around Acro, but he keeps blocking them.

Kine: Hey pal, we don't know what your problem is! So get out of our way!

Acro squeaks out loudly at them.

Kine: Okay then. Kirby, you know what to do!

Kirby begins to fight Acro. Kirby defeats Acro, forcing him to flee.

Kine: Yeah, you better swim away!

ChuChu: I just wish we knew what he was trying to say.

Kine: Who cares, that guy had always been a jerk! Let's get out of here before he decides to have a rematch.

The three move on. They soon arrive at the entrance to a large dark cave. The pink pearl that Kirby's been holding begins to glow.

ChuChu: I believe we have to go in there.

Kine: Are you sure? Can't we save the trouble by going around it and see if there's a back entrance or something?

ChuChu: Kine, are you afraid of the dark?

Kine: Of course not! I just have common sense, that's all.

ChuChu: Not to worry, this pearl will help us out. The closer we are, the brighter it gets, right?

Kine: I'm just saying, it's better that we take the shortcut.

ChuChu: And where would the fun be? Besides, there could be treasure in there. It wouldn't hurt to check.

Kine: Oh alright. But if something bad happens to any of us, I'm going to say four little words.

ChuChu: What words?

Kine: You'll know it when you hear it.

The three enter the cave. After exploring every inch of the caverns, they enter a large dark area where they see a bright yellow orb glowing in front of them.

Kine: Hey look, there it is!

ChuChu: Wait, there's something wrong with it.

Kine: How can it be wrong, it's right there! I'm going to go get it!

Kine swims up to the orb. Before he can touch it, the orb slowly moves up on its own. The orb is revealed to be a lure on a big brown angler fish known as Sweet Stuff.

Kine: You wouldn't happen to see a shiny big pearl in pink lying around?

Sweet Stuff lets out a huge roar at them.

Kine: A simple no would've sufficed. Okay, if you need us Kirby, we'll not be right here!

Kine and ChuChu swim out of the area. Kirby fights Sweet Stuff and defeats it. It bursts into bubbles, leaving behind the third pink pearl. Kirby grabs the pearl and then he rejoins the other and they all leave the cave.


	3. Part 3

The trio return to the throne room in the palace.

Shira: Once again, you all have made it back here in one piece.

Kine: You can say that again! Whoever left it there, should've also left a sign that says "Danger, big evil fish inside! Unless your name is Kirby!"

The three pearls gather around Kirby and give him a new ability. Kirby turns invisible in front of everyone, and then turns visible again.

Kine: Whoa, that's so cool!

Porposeidon: Indeed, it's going to come in handy for where you're heading off to next. We've just received word that the pirates, or as we like to call them Nauticrooks have discovered the location of another Power Pearl. It's up to you to get it first before they do.

ChuChu: Wait, before we go, we really like to know more about you.

Shira: I guess we do have some time.

Porposeidon: It was long ago when the world was nothing but an endless ocean. The only life that existed is what lived under the sea. Our ancestors were the most intelligent among them, so they started building cities for our kind to live in all over the planet. It was the perfect world. But then one day, everything changed.

ChuChu: What changed?

Porposeidon: If you want to hear the rest of it, you must earn it first. Bring us another Power Pearl.

Kirby nods his head and the trio leave the palace once again. The three arrive at what appears to be an excavation site run by the Nauticrooks.

Kine: Well that didn't take long for them to set up shop. These guys act like they're well-oiled machines.

ChuChu: How are we going to find the pearl without them noticing?

Kine: I bet they have one of those maps that could lead us to the pearl. C'mon Kirby, time to put that new special talent of yours to good use!

Kirby and his friends began to infiltrate the site. The three were able to sneak into one of the outposts where they come across a large map of catacombs in one of the rooms.

ChuChu: Hey look, we found one!

The three take a good look at the map.

Kine: It seems they already had scoped out every inch of the place. Too bad they can't get into the secret areas. Which is not a problem for you Kirby, let's get to it!

The three leave the outpost. After sneaking past the pirates, the three enter the catacombs that are directly below them. Eventually, they get into a secret area where they see the pearl sitting on an altar.

Kine: Check it out, another pearl that nobody has found but us! Score!

ChuChu: Hold on a minute, this could be a trap.

Kine: You're probably right. Kirby, would you kindly grab it for us?

Kirby swims to the pearl. As he takes it, the three start looking around the room as if they're waiting for something to happen.

Kine: Huh, nothing happened. Good.

The trio leave the catacombs. As soon as they get out, they see everything has gone dark.

ChuChu: Uhm, how long were we down there?

Kine: Well if something strange like this happens, there's always an explanation for it.

Suddenly, a large mechanical claw appears from above and grabs the pearl from Kirby. The three look up and see a big robotic manta ray above them, piloted by some Nauticrooks. They raise the claw holding the pearl into the robot.

Kine: They're going to wish they hadn't done that! Let them have it, Kirby!

Kirby starts fighting the robot. After that, the robot explodes with the pilots in them. Among the falling debris, the pearl gently floats down. Kirby grabs it before it can hit the floor. Afterwards, the three begin to swim out of the area.


	4. Part 4

The scene opens to the throne room again. The four pearls encircle Kirby, granting him a new ability. Everyone watches as Kirby forms a big bubble around him.

Shira: So, what do you think?

Kine: To be honest, I've expected something more... unpredictable.

ChuChu: Could you tell us more of the story?

Porposeidon: Certainly. Our kind flourished in every utopia that we've built all over the world, but it soon came to an end. You see, a giant meteor was hurtling towards the planet. When it struck the ocean floor, it caused a massive shift. Lands started rising out the water, making them uninhabitable for our people. We had to abandon our cities. For days, we struggled to find a new home. Eventually, we settled and built a new city in the largest remaining part of the seas.

Kine: Which is the city you guys now live in.

Shira: You are correct. Now then, if you give us another Power Pearl we'll tell you what happens next.

ChuChu: Can do!

After they leave the palace, Kirby, Kine, and ChuChu travel north to a vast arctic region.

Kine: I always thought the next place we go to would be a five-star tropical resort, not a frozen wasteland!

ChuChu: It's an occupational hazard!

The trio swim closely to the shore.

ChuChu: This is as far as we can go. Even if in this cold climate, we wouldn't be able to last a minute on land.

Kine: That ain't a problem anymore for Kirby since he can now survive up here with that new trick of his. Looks like the two of us are going to have to find another way around. Best of luck to you and vice versa.

Kirby makes a bubble barrier and starts walking on land while Kine and ChuChu start looking for an alternate route. After a while of exploring the landscape, Kirby is reunited with his friends at a nearby waterhole.

Kine: Hey Kirby, what's up?

ChuChu: We've managed to find a bunch of tunnels that run under this whole place. Did you get through just fine without us?

Kirby nods his head.

ChuChu: Good, where do we start looking?

Just then, they hear the distant call of a penguin.

ChuChu: What could that be?

They see a Pengi slide up to them.

ChuChu: Aww, what's a cute thing like you doing out here?

The Pengi squawks at them in a frantic manner.

ChuChu: What's wrong?

Kine: It says it needs our help.

ChuChu: You can understand? How?

Kine: I might've learned a few new things whenever I'm not hanging out with Kirby, or Rick, or Coo, or anyone else.

ChuChu: I see. So what's seems to be the problem?

The Pengi squawks.

Kine: Someone has been stealing fish from the rookery. If they don't get it all back, they won't have enough for the coming winter.

ChuChu: That's awful! We have to do something!

Kine: And we will. Could you tell us where we can find this fish thief?

The Pengi squawks while pointing in the direction it came from.

Kine: There's an ice cave not too far from here. Most likely where the thief took all the fish.

ChuChu: Then let's meet up there so we can teach that no-good fish stealer a lesson!

Kine and ChuChu dive back into the water while Kirby continues his journey on land. The three soon reunite at the cave.

ChuChu: Are you sure the thief is in there?

Kine: This is the only possible spot where the thief would hide that much fish.

ChuChu: Then I guess we're going in. After you, Kirby.

The three proceed to enter the cave. They eventually arrived at an underground hot spring.

Kine: Check it out! Finally we hit something good, I'm tired of freezing my tail out there!

The three take a dip in the spring.

Kine: Oh yeah, now this is more like it!

ChuChu: Hey, look over there!

The trio see the huge mound of the stolen fish on the icy shoals. Before they can get to it, they hear Acro's call again.

ChuChu: Is that...?

Kine: I think we all know who did it.

Acro emerges from the water in front of the three.

ChuChu: You've reached a whole new level of cruelty, you know that! First you attacked us for no reason and now this, why can't you find your own food!

Kine: Go kick his tail, Kirby!

Kirby fights Acro and wins, Acro retreats once more.

ChuChu: Glad that's taken care of, let's get this all back to them.

The three head on over to the rookery where they return the stolen fish to the Pengies.

ChuChu: There you go, plenty for everybody!

Kine: Now then, does anyone know where we could find a big pink pearl around here?

The Pengies remain in silence.

Kine: Let me restate: was there anything out of the ordinary that happened here?

One of the Pengies speaks out.

Kine: Okay then, lead the way.

The trio follow the Pengi to an ice bridge that leads to a huge glacier. The Pengi speaks to them again.

Kine: Just shortly before the thefts, a bunch of those pirates went in there, but never came out.

ChuChu: Bet that's where the next pearl is!

Kine: This is the only way in, and we can't do what you do. Sorry Kirby, you're on your own this time.

ChuChu: Good luck, Kirby! And do be careful in there.

Kirby enters the glacier. He soon arrives at what appears to be a lair and sees a giant Yeti-like monster with icy plating and fangs sleeping. Behind it is another Power Pearl. As Kirby sneaks his way past it, he stumbles and hits his head on the armored remains of a Nauticrook, letting off a large bang. The noise wakes up the creature, it sees Kirby and makes a huge roar at him. Kirby battles the giant beast. Upon its defeat, the monster slips and bangs its head against the icy wall, creating a large crack in it. The creature falls down on its chest, completely knocked out. As Kirby grabs the pearl, the crack begins to spread all over the walls and to the ceiling, starting a cave in. Kirby manages to escape the lair and meets up with his friends outside the glacier.

ChuChu: I knew you could do it!

Kine: Of course he can, he's Kirby! Now without further ado, it's time we head back to that nice, warm kingdom. And I put emphasis on warm!

The trio leave the area while a few Pengies wave goodbye at them.


	5. Part 5

The scene to the three back in the throne room with Porposeidon and Shira once more. The five pearls grant Kirby the power to turn him into a stone version of himself.

Kine: Sweet, he can also do that on land too!

Porposeidon: Yes, you've already told us. Anyway, back to our story. For many years, the Dolphinion adapted and prospered to the new world around them, but soon grown weary of it. Then one day, our ancestors found something that's truly remarkable. Seven spheres that came from the remains of the meteor, full of mass energy.

ChuChu: The Power Pearls!

Shira: You are correct. The pearls were unlike anything we've ever seen before. They are beautiful on the outside, but contain such raw power on the inside. But only one can be worthy of unlocking that kind of power.

Kine: That would be you, Kirby!

Porposeidon: Only two more pearls left. Go out and get the next one for us.

Kine: Can do!

The three leave the palace again. They soon arrive at the base of an active underwater volcano.

Kine: You've got to be kidding! I just can't believe the next pearl is in there, I mean talk about out of the freezer and into the boiling pot!

ChuChu: We've been through worse and got through it just fine. Besides, Kirby here will protect us.

Kine: Then I'm with you, and I'm only saying that because I got nothing better to do.

ChuChu: Great! And away we go!

The trio enter the volcano. After navigating their way through, they reach the inner sanctum. They see the pearl in the gaping maw of a big statue of a lobster.

ChuChu: I know what happens next, but can I be the one who takes the pearl this time?

Kine: Sure I don't see why not.

ChuChu slowly swims to the pearl, and then swiftly grabs it. But then, the maw snaps shut as the statue comes to life, revealing itself to be a creature made of both rock and magma. Kirby fights and destroys the creature. Before they can celebrate, the volcano begins to erupt. As they make it halfway out, they see Acro swimming towards them.

Kine: Seriously?! Now's not the time or place, but you asked for it! Go get em Kirby!

Kirby fights Acro again and wins, forcing Acro to flee once more.

Kine: What is up with him?

ChuChu: I'm sure there's a reason for it. We need to go now!

The three manage to get out in time and start swimming back to the Dolphinion Kingdom.


	6. Part 6

Kirby and his friends return to the palace and enter the throne room.

ChuChu: We're back, your Majesties!

Porposeidon: There's really no need to address us, but I thank you for acknowledging that.

Kirby hands over the sixth pearl to the king and queen. The six Power Pearls start floating around Kirby, giving him a new ability. Kirby generates a spark barrier around his body.

Kine: I hope you have complete control over this one. The last thing I want is to be fried accidentally by my best friend!

ChuChu: Me too! Now will you please tell us more of the story?

Shira: Absolutely. Ever since the discovery of the Power Pearls, we tried to unlock its secrets but we kept failing to do so. So our top engineers created a machine to bring more ocean but it can only be powered by all seven Pearls. Before we could activate it, both the machine and six Pearls were taken from us.

Kine: By who? The pirates?

Porposeidon: We didn't say it was the pirates. The only reason they keep attacking our city is because they are trying to get the remaining pearl left.

ChuChu: So then, who did?

Porposeidon: Bring us the final pearl first, then we'll tell you the last of the story.

Kine: Oh, come on! Why can't you just tell us the whole thing already?!

Shira: Not everything in life is given to you complimentarily. If you want something, you have to earn it.

Porposeidon: The last Power Pearl is in the lair of the Nauticrooks.

Kine: How comforting. By the way, we keep getting attacked by this killer whale that keeps finding us. Can you do something about it?

Shira: Rest assured, we'll deal with your little problem.

ChuChu: Glad to hear that! Now, back to adventure!

The three leave the palace again. It's the middle of the night when the trio arrive at the underwater pirate base, which looks like a steampunk pirate colony.

Kine: There it is! About time we settled the score with these guys!

ChuChu: My thoughts exactly! Let's find their leader and stop this for good!

The three infiltrate the base without haste. As they sneak in halfway, they hear Acro's cry.

Kine: I knew he would come back.

The three started swimming quickly. But then, they see Acro trapped in a cage being guarded by some Nauticrooks.

ChuChu: Look, the pirates got Acro!

Kine: Good, this is what he deserves anyway!

ChuChu: But we can't just leave him like this!

Kine: You know what's at stake here, Kirby! Are you really going to rescue him, even after what he tried to do us?

Kirby ponders for a moment, and then he decides to save Acro, much to the delight of ChuChu.

Kine: I'm never going to live this down.

Kirby takes out the Nauticrooks and frees Acro from his cage. Acro looks at them for a few seconds, and then he leaves the area.

Kine: Guess he couldn't stand taking another beating from you, Kirby!

ChuChu: I still wish we knew why. He wouldn't be tracking us unless he had a reason to.

Kine: We'll save that for another day. But right now we have to go before more of them show up.

The trio swim out of the area. They soon enter a factory where Nauticrooks are mass produced.

Kine: What are we doing here?

ChuChu: We can't just go confront their leader, not while there's a huge army around. Maybe if we destroy this place, we could thin them out.

Kine: That's... not a bad idea. We have been friends for quite a while, and now you literally say the smartest thing for the first time.

ChuChu: Why thank you!

The three soon make their way to the factory's main control room.

ChuChu: Hey, I think I see something!

The trio see a big red button with a skull on it on the controls.

Kine: Time we blow this place sky high, I mean sea high!

Kirby uses his dash ability to hit the button. Just then, an alarm goes off as everything begins to fall apart around them.

Kine: Let's skedaddle!

As the trio escape the factory, the explosion causes a chain reaction throughout the entire base.

ChuChu: Oh my, did we do this?

Kine: Of course we did! Why feel guilty all of a sudden?

ChuChu: Not really, just making sure.

They see a big submarine heading towards them. It starts transforming into a mechanical pirate captain with a skull-shaped face and has two hooks for both hands.

Kine: I presume you are the leader no doubt.

ChuChu: This is it, Kirby! Show him what you're made of!

Kirby engages in an epic duel with the Nauticrook Captain. As Kirby defeats it, the robot explodes, releasing the final Power Pearl. Kirby grabs the pearl.

ChuChu: We did it! We got the last one and all those nasty pirates are no more! Let's head on back!

Kine: Wait, before we go I want to see Kirby do the dance! C'mon Kirby, I like to see you do it underwater!

Kirby does his victory dance in front of his friends.

Kine: That never gets old!

The trio start swimming away from the destroyed pirate base.


	7. Part 7

Kirby, Kine, and ChuChu are back in the throne room with King Porposeidon and Queen Shira. Behind the king and queen are seven dolphins holding a single Power Pearl each in their flippers.

Porposeidon: Well done, you had delivered all seven Power Pearls to us. For that, we are eternally grateful.

Kine: No biggie! Now that you and your city are completely safe from harm, isn't it time to return the favor?

Shira: Of course. Could you give us a moment?

The servants immediately leave the room with the Pearls.

ChuChu: Wait, aren't you going to turn Kirby back to normal?

Porposeidon: Not until we tell you the end of the story first.

Kine: Well it's not like we're in a hurry or anything.

Porposeidon: The ones who took the six Pearls were smart enough not to try to retrieve the last one from us. You see, the thieves who did it were our own kind. Once they have realized the truth of what our machine can do, they stole and hid the Pearls so that it can never be activated. The Pearls were taken to places that were impossible for us to get to. For too long we waited for someone naive enough to bring them all back to us, until now!

Multiple dolphin guards rush in and surround the trio, pointing their weapons at them.

Kine: Uh, what's going on here?

The king and queen start laughing in their own language.

Shira: We're just reveling at the fact that we used you all to get what we want!

ChuChu: I don't understand.

Porposeidon: Of course you don't, that's why it was so easy! Did you really think we, an advanced civilization, get ourselves attacked by mere pirates? We're the ones who orchestrated all this. We created the Nauticrooks and programmed them to attack the Dolphinion in order to draw Dream Land's greatest hero to us! That's right, we all know about Kirby before you even came here.

Shira: Our scouts have been observing him for weeks. He was the perfect pawn, and we made you believe our sob story to lure him here.

ChuChu: But if you built those pirates, then that means...

Shira: We had two pearls all along! Our machines would've taken care of Kirby, but we should have known better.

Porposeidon: Now that all seven of them are together again, we can activate our ultimate weapon: Tsunamageddon!

Kine: I don't believe this, I thought you guys were cool!

ChuChu: Why are you doing this?

Porposeidon: Isn't it obvious? Planet Popstar has more land on it than water. We are sick and tired of swimming in the same oceans like its one big aquarium. But with the power of Tsunamageddon, we can change all that!

Shira: Now that you know everything, I'm afraid we can't let you interfere.

Suddenly, a giant cage drops down and traps the three inside. Kirby tries using his powers to get out, but to no avail.

Porposeidon: Good thing we came prepared. Guards, please escort our guests to their room. Keep them there until we accomplished our goal.

The guards carry the cage holding the trio out of the throne room as the scene fades to black. The next scene opens to the three trapped in a dungeon-like cell.

Kine: Well this is just great! For once, I would like to meet people who are not evil dictators wanting to rule the world!

ChuChu: I'm sure Kirby will get us out of here, he always does.

Kine: I doubt it. The only thing we escape is if someone from the outside came and busted us out.

Just then, Acro bursts in through the wall behind them.

ChuChu: It's Acro, he came to rescue us! But how did he...?

Kine: My best guess is that he knew about the Dolphinion's master plan all this time and was trying to stop us from collecting the Power Pearls. We're very sorry for Kirby beating you up and all that. You would have saved us a lot of trouble if you learn to speak English.

Acro: Acro can speak... but not... very good... at it.

Kine: Oh.

ChuChu: Now that we are free, can you lead us to where they are now Acro?

Acro nods.

ChuChu: Excellent! Now let's save the day again!

The three follow Acro through hole in the wall, then the scene fades to black. The next scene shows a gigantic mechanical shark lying dormant in the ocean floor. The trio and Acro slowly approach it.

Kine: So this is their secret weapon, call me impressed.

ChuChu: Looks like it hasn't been turned on yet. We beat them to it!

Just then, the shark begins to power up and rise to the surface.

ChuChu: I stand correct it.

Kine: We need to get inside that thing and fast!

The trio quickly swim to a nearby hatch and manage to get in. Acro watches as the shark fires its boosters on its underbelly and flies right out of the ocean and into the sky. The next scene shows the three inside a room full of pipes.

ChuChu: That was close!

Kine: Since the pearls are what keeping this scrap heap afloat, we need to find where they're keeping them so we can shut it down!

The three soon find themselves in a big room where they see a large generator with the pearls in its slots.

ChuChu: We found them!

Kine: Kirby, would you do the honors?

Kirby slowly swims towards the pearls. Before he can touch them, Porposeidon and Shira barge in and stop Kirby from doing so.

Porposeidon: Don't even try it, pal! We didn't come this far just to let you ruin everything!

ChuChu: You know Kirby will stop you, just like he stopped every other evil-doer!

Shira: You would side with this air breather instead of us, or even your own brethren? How pathetic!

Kine: You're pathetic! Kirby isn't just some air breather, he's a friend. Most of our friends are also from the surface, and they all know the difference between right and wrong. Sure there's more land, but we wouldn't have it any other way.

Porposeidon: Well that's too bad. After we deal with Kirby, you're next!

Kine: I like to see you try!

Kirby begins to fight the king and queen. Kirby defeats them, and the generator becomes heavily damaged from the battle.

Porposeidon: Your friend proved to be quite formidable, I'll give you that. But you're still going to lose. All we had to do is stall you long enough so we gain enough altitude.

Shira: Once the Tsunamageddon drops down to the ocean, it'll make waves big enough to flood every inch of your world. The Dolphinion shall rule it all once more!

Kine: You'll be sorry once Kirby gets a taste of all seven Power Pearls combined!

Porposeidon: I'm afraid not. Consider yourselves, drained away!

A big hole opens up in the floor, sucking the three heroes down. Just then, the seven Pearls start coming out from their damaged slots, sucking them down the hole as well.

Porposeidon: Ah well, at least it runs on reserve power.

The trio fall out of the hole from the underbelly, followed by the pearls. Kirby holds his breath long enough to move to the pearls. The Power Pearls start encircling around Kirby and a big pink light flashes before them. When they open their eyes, they are in a humongous water-based construct of Kirby. They see the Tsunamageddon falling down towards the water.

ChuChu: This is it! Either we save Dream Land or there won't be a Dream Land anymore!

Kine: Then let's do this!

The final showdown begins. Kirby fights it on and wins. Afterwards, the machine begins to break apart. The Kirby construct absorbs the machine into itself, letting Kirby go inside and rescue the king and queen. Then the four safely land in the water near the beach from the opening. They watch as the Tsunamageddon explodes, taking out the construct with it, making it rain for a few seconds.

Porposeidon: After all the horrible things we did, why would a simple-minded surface dweller like you save us?

Kine: Because he's a hero! That's what heroes do.

Shira: All we ever wanted is to have more ocean so that our lives would become much better than it already is.

ChuChu: And it can. Instead of spending your whole lives yearning or coming up with evil schemes, you should just be grateful for all the things you have now.

Porposeidon: You're right. It was wrong, and we apologize.

Shira: Our people had the right idea not to let such an awful thing be unleashed on the lands above. Will you forgive us?

Kine: Of course we do, we're cool now!

Porposeidon: Happy to hear that. Henceforth, the Dolphinion shall be better than our ancestors. Farewell, may our paths cross again.

King Porposeidon and Queen Shira return to their kingdom.

ChuChu: Now that's all over, what happens now?

The Power Pearls gather around Kirby, turning him back to normal self. As the Pearls vanish into thin air, Kirby swims back to shore.

Kine: You know, I'm going to miss all of your talents under the sea. If you need us, we'll be nearby.

ChuChu: Goodbye Kirby! We'll see you on your next adventure!

They wave goodbye to each other. As they go their separate ways, Acro takes one last look at the heroes and then swims out to sea.

The End.


End file.
